Surprise KItten
by Darklight Blue
Summary: Laharl is a rich boy. He is attending Disgaea High, a esclusive school for the talented children. When he takes home a kitten, the next week, after his vacation, he now finds a blond girl in his home, who preaches love and kindness to everyone! What will Laharl do, when he finds that blond girl can change into different types of cat? Flonne x Laharl pairing.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hello dear readers. I now present to you "Surprise Kitten". It's a LaharlxFlonne fic. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea or its Characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_10 years ago._

A war was going on a place. Dead bodies are scattered everywhere. The remaining survivors were in hiding. A mother was walking quickly with some children, 3 girls and 2 boys. A little blond-haired girl tugged at her mother's tattered dress.

"Mama, where are we going? ", the blonde-haired girl asked her mother. The mother looked down at the 8 year old girl, then to her 4 playmates. She sighed as she led them into an alley.

"I can't tell you where, Flonne dear.", her mother replied. Ozonne, Flonne's 6 year old sister, clung to her sister's dress even harder. Her other playmates followed.

They turned to a corner to the left then to the right. They stopped walking. Flonne and Ozonne's mother hugged them.

"Promise me you would protect them.", she whispered to the nearest playmate, Shiro.

"Okay." Shiro answered.

Flonne's mother stood up. She whispered something as Shiro and Flonne huddled the others together. There became a blinding light that transformed the group into furry kittens. Shiro became a chocolate brown cat; Takeshi,a playmate, a green cat; Rika, another playmate, a purple cat; Lastly, Flonne and Ozonne became white and yellow cats. The 5 kittens mewed and mewed. Flonne's mother, Erl, held the kittens to her chest .

"Gomenasai, Flonne, Ozonne, everyone.", Erl murmured as she held the mewing kitten. "Go. Now." , she urged the 5 kittens.

The kittens hid in one of the big barrels beside Erl.

"Hello again Erl..." , a man's voice said. Erl turned around and the man shot her, straight into the chest. The kittens gasped and mewed quietly.

"Kat...su...ro..." Erl whisprered the name of her killer before she died.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gomen Gomen gomen gomenasai! *bangs head 10 times on wall* My schedule's really tight. My brother always use our computer. ALWAYS as in always. Well I'm lucky, my brother and mother are just eating "balot" and "penoy". They are really yummy! Chapter's up, guys.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Overlord's Castle, the richest mansion in Netherworld, Etna, a redheaded girl in pigtails, entered a room which had only one inhabitant, a blue headed boy. Etna was annoyed by the sight of the sleeping inhabitant. She tried to wake him, put a smelly sock to his face, slap him with a hammer, said threats, but she did not succeed.

"Hmm, this means brute force…" Etna said.

She took out a bucket of ice-cold water. Then she threw it at the snoring inhabitant.

The blue headed boy woke up at last, covered in water. He looked at himself then glared at Etna.

"What?!" Etna said, smirking.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Etna." Laharl growled.

He pulled out his infamous big sword and hurled it at Etna. It only missed her by 5 inches, to be exact. Etna was surpised, but then her surprise changed into anger. She also pulled out her spear and pointed it at Laharl's throat. She thrusted it at Laharl and he dogded. They ran at each other and Laharl's sword crashed into Etna's spear. They continued this thing for 10 minutes,until Maharl, Laharl's younger sister, shouted "LAHARL!".

That snapped Laharl and Etna back to reality. They looked at the clock. It read 6:45 am. Since classes start at 7:00, Laharl had to go get ready. Etna and Maharl waited outside the mansion. Maharl typed on her cellphone while Etna polished her spear. Finally, Laharl came out. His hair was a bit messy. Maharl and Etna giggled.

"What?!" Laharl asked ,annoyed.

"Well, we'll comb your hair,Laharl-c_han!_ " Maharl put out a thick comb.

"No way!" He said, trying to run away. Etna captured him by his collar and held him in front of Maharl. From there, he could see Maharl's tsundere face. He laughed nervously.

"Please don't do it..." Laharl pleaded. Maharl moved closer to Laharl. He squirmed.

"Oh yes, we do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you 'guest' for reviewing my fanfic. I won't stop making this fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 2

Laharl sat on his chair and laid his head on the table, feeling gloomy and exhausted. His day was embarrassing enough. Earlier in the morning, everyone laughed and made fun of his ribbons-and-laces-that-Maharl-had-put-on-his hair. Then Professor " The Dark Adonis", which he called "Sir Midboss", had Laharl taken a pop quiz in front of everyone in which Laharl failed. In P.E. class, he tripped and fell on his face on a mud puddle. Lastly, Professor Blueberry, the principal, had punished him by cleaning the classrooms and halls.

Fuji Nakano, Laharl's closest friend and neighbor, noticed him and walked to him. Laharl heard his footsteps but still didn't noticed him.

"Hey, bro." Fuji said. "What's up?"

"Hi." came the muffled reply of Laharl. Fuji poked him at the side of his uniform. Laharl squirmed a little and Fuji poked him again and again until Laharl was annoyed. He pushed away the finger that was poking him and stood up.

"What do you want?" he said,the tone in his voice had an annoying vibe in it.

"Since summer vacation starts on the day after tomorrow, can you, Etna, and Maharl go to the beach for a week?" Fuji asked.

Laharl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to have a beach party. Every. Day. Of. The. Week. We're going to break the record!" Fuji slammed his fist on Laharl's desk.

"But didn't you hear the T.V. said? The record stands at two months. Not three days." Laharl said, crossing his arms.

Fuji widened his eyes."What?! So that means we're not going to break the record?!" Even Fuji is at the top of the class, he is still an idiot when it comes to this.

"Yes."

"Anyway, just go to the beach okay,will you? Record or no record, there will be no postponing of the party!" Fuji adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Hai, hai." Laharl agreed. He got his bag and went out of the classroom. "Goodbye."

"Bye." He replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't put the disclaimer. I forgot to do it.**

**Disclaimer: For all the chapters that I will make, I don't own Disgaea, but I own the plot and the OC characters.**

**There. I'm finished. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Guys and girls, I now present to you...chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait. I got a temporary writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Disgaea...only the Ocs and the plotty plot.**

**Reviews:**

**3URstory- **I know Sicily is Laharl's real sister... but I haven't played all the games of Disgaea except Disgaea 1... and Maharl more acts like young girls I know and, and, and I still don't know how Sicily acts...also I didn't always watch the walkthrough.

* * *

Two days later, Laharl, Etna , and Maharl went to the beach one hour early. Maharl quickly dressed into her sky blue swimsuit and ran barefooted to the sand, burying her toes in it. Etna was clothed in black and red bikini and had a sunglasses on. She sat on a beach chair and sunbathed. Laharl was then dressed in a simple dark purple shorts and followed Maharl to the sand. Maharl attempted to create a sand castle but was unsuccessful.

"Ugh! This is so hard!" She raised her arms frustratedly. Etna pulled her sunglasses up.

"What's up, sweetie?" Etna walked to Maharl's side. Maharl looked up.

"I can't make this freaking sandcastle! Can you help me?" She asked, showing her adorable puppy eyes.

"Okay, dear." Etna smiled and kneeled on the sand. She helped Maharl make the sandcastle.

Laharl rolled his eyes, muttering "Spoiled brat...".

Fortunately for him, Etna and Maharl didn't hear him. They just kept on making their castle. Laharl sighed and waded on the sea. Meanwhile, 2 cats, a purple one and a whitish yellow cat, watched the happy scene on a roof beside the sea with longing eyes. The whitish cat sighed quietly.

The other cat noticed this and looked on the cat's eyes. _'Flonne, are you alright?'._

Flonne looked sadly at the cat's face. '_Yes. I'd really wish we were humans_, _Rika._..' She looked down. Rika rubbed herself at Flonne's body as if to agree. The two cats walked away. Meanwhile, Fuji went to the beach. He saw Laharl wading in the shallow water and Etna helping Maharl build the sandcastle. He set his luggage down and yelled.

"Laharl!"

Laharl looked at Fuji and went to him. "Hey, what's up?" He waved.

"We have to set up the beach party for later." Fuji opened the luggage and brought out balloons and other party needs.

Laharl sighed. "Alright." Then he went to help Fuji.

* * *

**Yay,I'm finished!**

**Anyway, thanks to FlippyxFlakyfanatic for making my next to be OC Dina in Happy Tree friends. _**


End file.
